


An Afternoon in a Tesco in a Welsh Valley

by Scrumptious_Bastard



Category: British Actor RPF, Michael Sheen - Fandom
Genre: Brush with celebrity, End of the World, F/M, Michael Sheen's Beard, Pre-Apocalypse, Welcome to the End Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_Bastard/pseuds/Scrumptious_Bastard
Summary: A fb post about faintdegree's brush with Michael Sheen lead to this short dramatization.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	An Afternoon in a Tesco in a Welsh Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faintdegree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faintdegree/gifts).



A feral Sheen swathed in the anonymity of another harried shopper in a barren Tesco, on the lookout for baby supplies and pantry staples, finds a lone onion in the produce department. As he ponders how life brought him to this moment, a young woman with fiery red hair bumps into his shoulder and jolts him from his thoughts.

"Oh fuck, sorry," she mutters, the scent of her lingering in the air as she hurries on in search for the last loaf of bread. She pauses when perhaps her older sister leans in to say something, and she straightens and turns to look back at the awestruck Michael. Her breath hitches visibly and she shoots him a smile that conveys adoration and appreciation. He blesses her with his smile in return, teeth gleaming behind his wild bushy gray beard, as he lets out a sigh of contentment.

They break eye contact, and both return to their lives, each one lighting the other's day with a bit of happiness in this stressful time.


End file.
